Reliving the Past
by Minecraftguy101
Summary: Twilight feels down after everything that has happened, and she gets a visit from a long lost friend that she hasn't seen in 7 years. Just a mini one-shot I wanted to do while I was bored. It also just came to me head, so I did it anyways. R&R please and goodbye.


Reliving the Past

By MinecraftGuy101 (AKA Ian)

_Hey guys! Was up? Okay, so today I'm going to be doing a one-shot of Twilight and Sonic. I'll do other one-shots about other characters in the future. So, I hope you like this one; it just randomly came to my head. Oh and I'm also so sorry about it taking a long time to upload the next chapter for "Another Adventure", and I'll try to upload it today. So, CYA and enjoy._

_Twilight P.O.V._

3 years. It's been 3 years since my friend's death… Princess Luna and Princess Celestia have both died too. My parents, Shining, and Cadence all dead.  
_Twilight is resting on her balcony in one of the tallest towers in Canterlot. She became a princess 3 years ago… 7 days before everypony that was close to her died… She was a lavender alicorn, with a mane and tail that had colors ranging from dark purple, to light pink. She also had light purple eyes, with a light purple horn._

"Why did it have to happen so quickly? Why…"

_She starts to cry just like she does every single night. Her friends were murdered by Sombra, and so was her brother, her parents, and the princesses. She used a banishing spell on him after he killed Celestia.._

"Just why…"

_Tears splattered on the stone balcony floor._

_She started to think about something she hasn't thought about in a very long time… a long lost friend she hasn't seen since she was a filly… Sonic._

"If only he was here, then maybe everything wouldn't be as sad…"

_His last words came to her, they were the last words she ever heard from him ever since he left… (No he didn't die)_

"_When you need help the most, I'll be there. No matter what…"_

_She treasured them just like gems._

_No, they were more rare and powerful than just some mere gem._

_Oh how badly she wanted to see him again…_

_She finally drifted off to sleep, not noticing the figure standing next to her on the balcony… _

_It was well past 10:00 when Twilight woke up, she took in her surroundings, rubbed her eyes and then noticed something. There were pillows under her, and a blanket on her. _

"What? How did these get here?"

"Well, maybe they had a little help"

"Huh?"

_She turns around only to be greeted with a familiar face._

_A blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, white gloves, and red running shoes, and the best smile anypony has ever seen was plastered on his face…_

"Long time no see Twi"

"S-sonic…"

Sonic: I know, it's kind of weird how I got here…

_He's interrupted by Twilight giving him a bear hug. Something she hasn't done for a very long time._

Sonic: Good to see you too Twi.

Twilight: How long has it been? _She finally lets go_

Sonic: Well, we're the same age, so that means it's been about 7 years.

Twilight: That long? Wow.

Sonic: Ya, I'm surprised too.

Sonic: So uh… _he scratches behind his head _How have you been doing?

Twilight: _Her ears flatten _My parents, friends, siblings, and the princesses were murdered by Sombra.

Sonic: Man, I'm sorry Twi. Didn't mean to bring it up…

Twilight: I-it's okay… _(She starts to sob)_

Sonic: _Look what you've done Sonic. _Hey Twilight.

Twilight: Huh?

Sonic: it's going to be okay, I mean I'm back right? I've been waiting all those years for a chance to return, and I have.

Twilight: You promise you won't go?

Sonic: Cross my heart and hope to die. _(He said while making a cross signal with his fingers on his chest)_

Twilight: Well, I guess we should be getting inside. It's getting colder. Brrrrrr.

Sonic: Come on…

_He leads her inside away from the bitterness of the cold air. Twilight's happier than she's ever been in her entire life. She has her best friend back, and it may turn into something more…_

_For once in her lifetime, she was reliving the past…_

AN-You know, that _almost _made me cry. Sniffle. I hope you guys liked that mini one-shot. I'll be making more sooner or later. So ya, pls R&R and I'll CYA!


End file.
